The New Girl
by Shatterd-Soul
Summary: What Happens When Hogwarts Gets A new Student? [[I CantWrite Summaries, But Its A Good Story so please read and review]]


**The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: Now if I Owned this Francise i'd be Rich DUH.**

**chapter 1: New Student**

**As the new year at Hogwarts began, the students talked and chattered. Then as the doors opened a small framed girl with long blonde hair and sparkling silver eyes walked into the great hall with Hagrid.Hagrid walked her up to the front. '' Dumbledore... I got a new student, found 'er wanderin' round the lake.'' said hagrid.Dumbeldore stood up and walked to the girl. '' what might your name be?'' he asked. The girl smiled and said '' my name is Kyria michelle malfoy. '' the whole school gasped. Draco's face turned starch white. '' kyria? my little sis... '' he ran up to her and gave her a hug, ''is it really you?'' he asked. kyria smiled... '' my big brother. I missed you so much. '' she hugged him as the teachers smiled. after she was sorted into slytherin, she went off to the lake with her brother to catch up on the past 12 years. Draco told her everything, about the sorcer's stone, the chamber of secrets, the school,harry, Hermione, Ron, him self, you name he told it.kyria listened intently as her brother spilled out his heart to her, telling her all about his crush on Hermione and the secret friendship he wish he had with her.Kyria sighed and layed down on the grass.'' Draco? why did I have to leave?''Draco layed down beside her,' I had you leave because I dint want father trying to corrupt you. he's already tried with me and I dint want that to happen to you, I remember the day you left, I was 3 and I called the ministry and they came one night while mother and father were away at the pub and I hugged you and put that locket around your neck and waved goodbye as they took you away. I thought I would never see you again and here you are..''said Draco. kyria smiled, '' and im here to stay...'' Harry watched the two from the Gryffindor tower, '' she's so beautiful but I thought malfoy was an only child.'' he mumbled. Harry sighed and went off to bed as Draco and kyria walked towards the castle. **

**the next day Harry waited until Draco went off to class and he walked up to kyria. '' hi im Harry potter and you are?''**

**Kyria smiled.'' im kyria malfoy.'' Harry smiled and put out his hand. '' I would be honored if I could take you to the Yule ball this year. '' kyria thought her heart would fly right out of her chest. '' of course Harry!'' she said giggling. Harry smiled'' ill meet you outside the slytherin common room at 7 pm then?'' kyria smiled. '' sounds good Harry''. then kyria got up and walked off skipping with every other step. Harry ran to his potions class knowing he was late and knowing snape would grill him for it, but he didn't care, he was going to the Yule ball with the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts.**

**the day of the ball drew nearer, and the school was a buzz with people talking about their outfits and trying to find dates. Ron and Hermione were going together, Seamus and Ginny, and Neville and Katie. something just didn't seem right though. Harry hadn't seen kyria all day. he decided to ask Draco. '' hey Draco, where is your sister?'' Draco spun around.'' who wants to know?'' Harry grinned. '' I do, I borrowed her potions notes and I want to return them.'' Draco told Harry that she was in the dungeons. Harry ran to the dungeons as fast as he could. there stood kyria at the end of the narrow hallway. she was looking nervous.''kyria!'' Kyria turned.'' Harry what are you doing?'' '' I wanted to know if you were ok.'' kyria smiled.'' im fine just getting ready for tonight see where im from a girl spends the whole day getting ready for a dance and their dates don't get to see her until the dance.'' Harry understood.'' ok ill see you a 7 then.'' **

**soon 7 pm rolled around and Harry put on his midnight blue suit and tie and walked down to the slytherin common room entrance. there stood kyria, dressed in a stunning strapless lavender colored gown with sequence along the low cut neck line. she had her long blonde hair French braided in pigtails with light purple ribbon intertwined and she had light makeup on. Harry's jaw dropped and kyria smiled.'' Harry your drooling..''she giggled. As the students and the teachers filed into the great hall and the music began, Harry and kyria walked in and took to the middle of the dance floor. the danced magnificently as Draco smiled at how happy his little sister was. at the end of the song Harry kissed her.**


End file.
